1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for drawing tubular fabrics, particularly panty hose, the opening or mouth of which is fitted on support hangers, which are spaced apart from one another and hold such mouth at an open position, the fabrics then being inverted on a rigid body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the need sometimes occurs of transferring tubular fabrics from support hangers on which the fabrics have been processed or treated to other support bodies, on which said tubular fabrics are successively further processed or treated.
For example, it is well known that machines have been developed as provided with hangers on which two elements of tubular fabric comprising the legs of a pair of panty hose are manually mounted, such machines then automatically providing for carrying out a series of processes or treatments on the tubular fabric elements, seaming the latter to one anther, so that at the machine outlet the pairs of rigid hangers, forming part of the machine, support a complete pair of panty hose, the mouth of which is open and taut on each pair of hangers after completion of the automatic sewing operations for the two legs of the pair of panty hose. A machine of such design is described, for example, in the German Pat. No. 2,434,941.
Machines are also known of an automatic type and provided with rigid cylinders or bodies on which the panty hose obtained by the first mentioned machine are manually mounted, such panty hose being mounted in an inverted position on each cylinder, on which they are blocked or clamped by automatic mechanical gripping members. Thereupon, and still automatically, the inside (in this case comprising the outwardly facing surface of each pair of panty hose) has applied thereto a small reinforcement block or insert piece which is then automatically sewn to the panty hose. A machine of such a design is described in the British Pat. No. 2,001,238A.
A panty hose obtained by the automatic sewing machine is manually drawn, transferred and inverted on the support cylinders of the automatic block or insertion applying machine. This is a serious drawback, since the manual operations are highly expensive and slow down the output rate of the machines, which could be even higher than presently required.